


And the Band Played On

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canto Bight, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, cantonica, conspicuous consumption, gala - Freeform, kylo ren loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: General Hux is commissioned to throw a gala for the heads of the First Order to celebrate the destruction of the Resistance.





	And the Band Played On

Canto Bight had always been an opulent city. Why wouldn’t it be? It was a place for those who funded the First Order. Snoke’s owned this planet and owned all who came here to gamble, either through his own charisma or through the loan sharks he employed to keep those who had been on the fence firmly supporting the First Order. After the use of Starkiller even those who had been kept on their side by debt alone were now held by fear. It wasn’t unwarranted.

Now they were all here, guests of Snoke himself at a gala that he had invited them all to. Hux, although unaccustomed to balls himself, had been commissioned to program for the event. Currently all manner of rich foods from all corners of the galaxy were laid out for those attending to imbibe as well as a bar fully stocked with every liquor, free of charge. None of the flavorless nutrient paste and synthetic alcohol strictly rationed that were custom among those most touched by the war. Those who were fighting this war for the old Imperials, just as corrupt as the Republic that they loathed, would likely never know such grandeur.

Hux hated it all.

But still he smiled and greeted the members of the council, excusing Snoke for being late, as he was far more preoccupied with the workings of the Order to spend an entire night reveling. They would never know that truly it was Hux and Kylo Ren that ran the Order, and Snoke was nothing more than a figure head that fed their various vices. The vicious fake smiles that crossed each face at Hux’s greetings left a vile taste in his throat. His smile was just as cold, but they would never be able to tell. They were far too used to being catered to that they could not even imagine that they were not appreciated.

Even Hux’s preoccupation with façade and decorum would have been tested if it were not for Kylo Ren at his side. At Hux’s suggestion he had come in disguise as an escort. Hux had been surprised when, several cycles ago, Kylo had modeled his ensemble for him. A scandalously sheer and low-cut robe with slits that went far too high. There were only small sections that were covered with thicker fabrics to protect his dignity. He hadn’t yet had the final parts, but he had wanted Hux to see them anyway. Hux had shown his approval for the entire evening regardless.

When the man had joined him on their transport Hux found himself nearly breathless. Apparently the thick gold collar with chains running down his arms to thick slave bands had not been delivered until the night before. Nor had the gold paint that adorned his legs. Others would see nothing more than a floral pattern emblazoned across the pale skin of an escort that was on Hux’s arm. None but Kylo and himself would recognize the fauna of Arkanis or the ancient language that declared him a belonging of Hux.

“How am I to concentrate with you dressed as you are?” Hux had purred at Kylo, kissing his cheek before he slipped the black and white beaked mask that Hux handed him to cover his scar. Hux was thankful he’d determined that this would be a masquerade.

“As you always do,” he murmured back, returning the kiss lightly on Hux’s lips. “Like a General.”

Hux smiled and pulled his red and white mask over his own face. It was patterned like a Zabrak Sith of legend. Kylo had picked it out himself, insisting on the pattern being a white face with red markings. Flattering to Hux’s complexion and a reminder of his own grandmother’s cosmetics.

Now as Hux seethed after his last greeting he felt Kylo’s hand on his shoulder. He handed him a glass of some sweet drink he’d gotten at the bar. There was just enough alcohol in it to calm Hux’s nerves but not dull his senses.

“Tonight is a happy night, Hux,” he said, letting his hand slide down the fine dress jacket Hux had pulled from deep in his closet. The gold and bone buttons had been polished by a droid for just this occasion. He’d pinned his own medals to the breast, every one he’d earned since he graduated the academy, to show he had honor, a sneer graced his lips just to be kissed away by Kylo.

“Please, one dance before midnight?” he whispered. Hux acquiesced. Taking Kylo’s hand and walking with him to the dance floor.

The band had slipped into a waltz as they had stepped out and Kylo place one hand in Hux’s and the other on his shoulder. Hux had never been one for dancing, but he did know how to lead. As they moved round the floor Kylo leaned in to whisper to him.

“You should hear what they’re thinking, they are so envious of you,” he said with a grin.

“Oh?” Hux smiled wickedly. Nothing pleased him more than to hear how others viewed Kylo. How their perverse thoughts turned to him. He lorded it over them, that only he would ever know Kylo in the way that they wished to. “I would think that this room would be full of the most virtuous,” Hux snarked.

“Oh no, never.” Kylo growled. “That one over there—” He nodded to one of the highest ranking members of the council that had at one point said some rather rude things about his orientation to his face years ago. “Is wondering how it would feel to have his cock stepped on by my heels.” Kylo smiled wickedly. “And I won’t disgust you with a description of what he’d want to happen next.”

Hux hummed. There were only a few things that would truly disgust Hux and none of them were particularly pleasant to hear about. So they continued to dance in silence, Kylo drifting closer inward and resting his head on Hux’s shoulder to press kisses across his neck.

Hux glanced at the clock. It was five minutes to midnight and time for him to announce the arrival of Snoke. Ren himself would go to fetch him so they walked to the edge of the dance floor and Hux took his place on the dais before Snoke’s throne. He picked up a glass of champagne and a fork, tapping it lightly to gain the attention of the attendants.

“Attention please,” Hux spoke as the band silenced their instruments. Mitaka was not only an accomplished lieutenant but an excellent cellist and band leader. He gave him an appreciative nod, and could tell that he was beaming under his simple mask.

“I apologize for interrupting your revelry but I must introduce our host, Supreme Leader Snoke.  Finally he will be able to join us and make an important announcement concerning the future of the Order,” Hux finished. Snoke lumbered out behind him and sat on his gilded throne, just as pompously as he always had. No one remarked on his stiffness, nor the lack of praetorian guards. They were far too drunk for that. Hux smiled as Snoke began.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Snoke began, the voice coming from his mouth generated from memory by Kylo Ren. He was leaning against Hux’s shoulder to hide the movement of his mouth. “I welcome you all to our fine gala. I have called you all here to witness the end to the galactic war and the ascension of the First Order to the ruling power of the galaxy.”

Around the room several large golden curtains dropped, revealing large holo screens with each showing a different planet containing a Resistance base. Within moments each of the planets in succession turned to burning balls of fire, eventually becoming debris freely floating in space. There was a moment of silence across the crowed, some covering their mouths to gasp at the spectacle, others simply gaping in wonder. Then a raucous uproar of approval ripped through the entire crowd. The shouts were those of the victorious, each feeling that it was personally hard won. Hux was hardly able to keep from rolling his eyes. Snoke raised his hands and a hush fell over the crowd.

“Now, my good men and women,” he spoke triumphantly. “Eat, drink, dance, and celebrate the ascension of the Order.” He finished, slumping lightly with his head balanced on one hand as if bored. So characteristic of Snoke, but mostly because it was a posture that was much easier for Ren to hold with little effort.

As the band struck up again, a fast trotto as a celebration, trapdoors in the ceiling opened and flower petals and golden leaves began to rain around the room. There was a bit of laughter as everyone danced happily. Kylo offered his hand to Hux again and he gladly took it. They danced their way to the center of the floor smiling broadly.

The first person to fall was by the bar. It appeared as if he had simply gotten too far in his cups and he had passed out on the bar. Others standing behind him laughed brightly at his misfortune. They wouldn’t realize he was dead until they themselves had joined him.

It was like a wave, more and more people began falling to the floor. Some had been able to make a small noise of distress before doing so. Slowly the other dancers began to notice the people dropping around them. They began to stall on the floor, but the band played on and Kylo and Hux continued to dance and smile. There was a moment of panic where it appeared as people would stampede but one by one as they went to take a step forward they fell to their knees, some dead before they hit the floor.

The last man standing was the one who had been thinking horrible things about Kylo. Hux gave him the most triumphant smile he’d ever given over Kylo’s shoulder before he dropped to the floor dead. As soon as he hit the floor so did the body of Snoke, dead shortly after they had arrived, his own apprentice’s lightsaber through his heart. Hux would always treasure the moment of confusion in his eyes before his realization. Kylo said that in his last moments he cursed Kylo for besting him and Hux for his deception. It was a delicious thought to hold.

The band slowed down and Kylo and Hux did too. The band had been given the same patches that Hux and Kylo had affixed to themselves with the antidote for the poison that had rained down with the sweet smelling flowers covering the slightly acrid smell. Hux had been especially thankful that the entire band was so devoted to Hux. They would never breathe a word of what actually happened here tonight.

Quickly they packed up their instruments and followed Hux and Kylo to the transport. Once they had taken off and escaped the expected blast radius of the explosion Hux called Kylo over to the view port. He smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before turning back to the planet and pushing the detonator he held in his hand. Almost immediately he saw the crust of the planet crack and the flames from the massive explosive burst out. Cantonica, Canto Bight, and all of the corrupt heads of the First Order were no more. Hux let out a pleased sigh.

Kylo leaned and whispered “Long live Emperor Hux,” into Hux’s ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth.


End file.
